Fate With A Dragon Revamped
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Rewritten. You can still read the old one...Who said that every pirate didn't deserve love? Yes, even the bad ones or the ones who were not human. A girl takes that chance. LawxOC main , LuffyxOC side stuff . Rated M for my sick pleasure on future chapters. Spoilers from Ch 598 to current at the end of ch 4.
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer:

This story is just a revamp of the previously written "Fate with a dragon". It's longer, more detailed, and chapters! The previous one was just to get out of my writers funk. This one…is as well but in my opinion, and my readers, it's better.

I do not own One Piece (if I did….if I did….)

I do not own Ramen (she belongs to my friend)

These stories are written for my own sick pleasure (and hers). I'm not much of a fanfiction writer anymore. Haven't been much of one for years now. I prefer my own stories but it's fun to play around every once in a great while. This story is rated "M" for the reasons of sexy scenes and probably some adult humor thrown in there somewhere.

If you make it to the end of this story, please do review. Share your silly comments. I dare you! Just no flames. I'm only doing this for fun and once again…for my sick sick pleasure of fangirling and nerding out.


	2. The beginning

"Momma! I'm going now!"

"Be care Mia!"

Mia merely grinned at her mother's words and ran out the door, it slamming behind her retreating form. The little girl of seven years old ran through the small village, silver hair held in a bun that got messy with each hop. Her eyes matched the skies that day, bright and blue. Little feet continued to run until she hit the edge of the village. A new adventure awaited her that day. She's already gone West of the island they lived on and explored all she could in that region. Now it was time to go East of the island.

She didn't have to worry about getting in trouble on their island. No giant monsters, no pirates, and no marines. The island was not on a log posse detection, nor were they on any maps. The last time a pirate had been here was when Gol D. Roger was still very much alive. His passing was only seven years ago, on the day she was born, he was executed. According to her mom, he wasn't a bad pirate when he landed on their island, so each year on that day, they not only celebrated her birth…but also sent their thoughts to him.

The little girl climbed up some rocks, then down, hoping over the river bed and laughed when she saw little fish scatter at her presence. One day, she hoped to leave the island and go on an adventure, where ever the wind took her. But that was years down the road for her.

"Hup!" she voiced, jumping from rock to rock until she hit a flat path once more. Looking back, she could still see the smoke just over the tree line from her village. Frowning, she swore she had gone further. It felt like it anyway. Turning back around, she continued on with her daily adventure, unaware of the dangers that were around.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Her voice screamed as she fell, traveling down a small slope and landing in a heap on the floor of a small underground cave. Whimpering at the pain of her knees and bottom, she stood up and looked back towards the tunnel she fell through. It wasn't too steep, thankfully. Dusting herself off and standing with a brave face to ignore the pain she felt in her knees, she was about to start climbing back up but stopped. Something large and white was sitting at the side of her vision. Turning to it, she blinked.

A large egg...? How did she miss that? Shaking her head, she walked towards it and touched it. It was warm, very room, yet the mini cave around her felt cold and chilled. She circled the egg, frowning and looking around once more. Whatever laid the egg was not going to fit in this small area. So how did it get here?

Shaking her head, she walked back to the entrance and climbed up. Judging by the sun, her days adventure was over, so she chose now to start heading back home.

"Mia! What happen!" her mother fussed as she entered her home.

"I fell momma. It didn't hurt!" she lied. If her mother knew that she was in any sort of pain, she wouldn't be allowed outside tomorrow.

Her mother only frowned and picked her daughter up, setting her on the counter and getting the first aid kit. Sighing to herself, she knew Mia would be just like her father. Never staying still and wanting to stay in one place.

Her husband had left the day she found out she was pregnant. He didn't know, nor did she get the chance to tell him. He looked far too excited about going for a few years. It's been seven. She could only believe her husband was dead. Mia chose not to believe that, that her father was just struggling to find their island with it not on a log or map. Setting her daughter on the floor after cleaning the wounds, she told her to go wash her hands for dinner.

After dinner, Mia was curled in her bed, looking out the window. The giant egg she saw was on her mind, and wouldn't go away. Whatever laid the egg was big. How could anyone miss a giant creature on their small island. Blinking tiredly, she fell asleep, the egg _still_ on her mind.

The next morning, she stuff a backpack with a small blanket and some snacks. Running out the door, yelling a bye to her mom, she headed towards the East side of the island. She wanted to see the egg again.

"Mia!"

Freezing mid step, she turned to look behind her. One of her friends, Mike, was running towards her. His black hair messy and brown eyes that held their own smile as he raced up to her. "Where are you going?"

"On an adventure."

"Can I come?"

She bit her bottom lip. Mia didn't want to share her finding, in case he told the adults. He was such a big mouth. She once told him a secret, about how she wanted to travel the world and see it with her own eyes, and he blabbed. Her mom became extremely over protective, more so than before he told.

"Sorry Mike. I like going alone."

Mike frowned, before perking up and nodding. "Okay! But promise that next time, you play with me!"

Blinking, she nodded before turning and running off, making sure he didn't follow. He didn't, instead choosing to go back to the village and help his family's business. Continuing her travels, she memorized the path she took yesterday and soon came upon the hole she fell in. Looking around, she inched down the dirt slide and was once again in the small chilly cave.

The egg was still there, unmoved, untouched. She dropped her pack near it and sat down, staring at the egg. 'I wonder what's inside it…?' she questioned to herself. Mia didn't understand why she was so drawn to the egg, but she was. She wanted to know what was going to hatch. Though, she wasn't fond of the thought that it could be something that could eat her or tear her up the moment it was born. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out her blanket and laid it out, then grabbed one of her snacks and chewed away. She then grabbed her note pad that her mother had gotten her for her birthday last year and made notes about her findings and the path she took.

It soon became her daily log, writing the day. She noticed the egg get darker in color every few days. Never had she seen an egg do that. Nor did she ever see a giant egg. They only had chickens and other small animals. And cows…but they certainly didn't leave eggs.

It was hitting winter, a couple months since she found the egg, that she came down to find a crack in the egg. Her eyes widened and she rushed over, hoping that nothing was wrong. Pressing her ear to it, she heard movement and sighed in relief. Another crack formed, startling her, before her eyes widened. It was happening. It was hatching!

Backing up, she gulped and watched in pure interest, getting ready to bolt up the slope if it came after her. Gosh she hoped it wasn't a fast creature.

CRACK! CRACK!

She bit her lip, her nervous habit, and watched. The top cracked up, and a squeak came from the egg. 'Squeak…?'

CRASH

Screaming, she blocked herself with her tiny arms as best as she could as the top half of the egg shattered, sending small bits flying. She heard a thump and peeked. Green eyes stared into her blue ones. The creature they were attached to was thin, small but bigger than her, black dragon. She almost screamed again when it yawn, showing it's razor sharp baby teeth. Along it's back was small silver hair, like a mane, and atop of its head were two small silver horns, barely peeking from under the scales.

Green eyes blinked and moved closer on all for legs towards her. She almost bolted up the tunnel but was caught when the dragon moved around her, wrapping her around its tail and nuzzling her stomach. Gulping, she reached out to touch and it leaned into her hand, obviously pleased. She tried to move away, but it only moved closer.

Then it pulled away, looking at her. They stared at each other before she blinked. It was apparent just by looking at it that the dragon would not leave her be. The look in its eyes…his eyes…told her that he would stay with her. Like a child or protector. And every new born needed a name. Tapping her chin, she thought to herself for a moment before snapping her fingers, catching the dragons attention.

"Shiro. Your name is Shiro!"

The dragon, Shiro, stared at her for a moment before bowing his head and nudging against her stomach in a kind gesture that almost threw her off balance. Mia sat down, letting the dragon curl around her and lay his head on her lap. Absently petting him, she thought to herself. How would she take care of a dragon? She couldn't exactly bring him home with her. Her mom would flip, as well as the whole village. They would probably try to kill him. She didn't want that. Frowning, she looked out the tunnel and noticed the sun was setting. The colors were getting more orange, that was her indicator.

"Shiro?"

The dragon in question looked at her, tilting his head to the side and waiting for her to continue.

"I need to go home. Please stay here and out of sight. You cannot come with me."

The dragon made a noise of protest but nodded it's head, unwrapping himself from her person. She smiled and patted his head before picking up her pack. Pausing, she grabbed the blanket and laid it down, pointing to it. "You can stay on here if you want. As a bed," she stated before making her way out of the underground cave. Running back to her home just before the sun left the horizon.

"How was your day sweetie?" her mom questioned as they ate their dinner. It was steak, from one of their meat suppliers on the west side of the island. She was lucky no villages were on the east.

"The same. The island is very pretty when you're able to explore it. I hope I can still travel when I'm older!"

Her mother smiled sadly, her husband appearing in her daughter more and more with each adventure she seemed to go on.

"Mommy, can I get a book on dragons?"

Blinking, she looked at her daughter. 'Dragons…?' She smiled and nodded. Though her daughter was going to be an adventurer no matter what, her daughter had her sense of wanting to know about anything she put her mind too.

That night, Mia curled in bed, hugging one of her pillows to her body. Tomorrow morning, her mother would take her to the bookstore and get her a book about dragons. Then she would go to Shiro. She'd have to sneak some of the left over meats for him. She may not know much about dragons, but she was sure they were not vegans.

The next morning, just as promised, her mom took her to the bookstore and let her pick out a book about dragons. She picked the one that had the most obvious title: Knowledge about the Legendary Dragons. Rolling her eyes at the title, the seven year old stuffed it into her pack before running off, not knowing the prying eyes that watched her.

Sliding down the tunnel, she came upon the dragon pacing around the room, his look of boredom clear on his face. Giggling caught Shiro's attention and he quickly wound up around her once more, begging for attention. Petting him, she sat down and reached into her pack, pulling out small pieces of steak she was able to sneak away, claiming they were going to be her lunch.

"This is steak. I'm sure you'll like it more than I do."

Shiro sniffed the meat before his fork tongue wrapped around a piece and popped the meat into his mouth. He scarfed down the rest and had his head in her pack looking for more. Mia frowned. Of course the small amount was not enough for him.

Picking up her book, she browsed the table of contents before coming to a chapter about the food an average dragon would eat. Flipping to it, she looked at the list. They only had a couple things. Rabbit being one of them. Wild ox were another. But they were in waiting of births. They needed the oxen too, so she'd have to be careful about letting him eat those.

Clapping her book closed, she looked up the tunnel from her spot on the ground. She's never hunted before but she could only guess that it was time to learn. Standing up, Shiro stood with her. Mia didn't know if it was okay to let him come with her…but if he was ever alone without her for a while, he needed to feed himself.

"Okay Shiro. We're going to practice hunting! I've never really done it myself but the adults from the village are able to do it so we should be able to as well!" she said proudly, crossing her arms and nodding her head.

Shiro only put his head up, as if equally proud. Together, the two ventured up and out into the forest, away from the cave and village. They tried chasing rabbits. He was, of course, much faster and was able to get the hang of it easily. He would proudly show her his catch before scarfing it down whole, which caused her to make a face of disgust.

Sunset came once more and she made another decision. Early mornings, normally when people were still sleeping…a group of men, both kid and adult, trained just in case of the off chance of a pirate gang stumbling upon their island. She would beg, plead, with the trainer to let her train as well.

And the next morning, she did just that. It took much convincing but he finally gave him after a few puppy pouts she pulled on him. Her friend, Mike, watched her carefully, frowning. 'What could she be up to that would cause her to want to train…?' No one else may be suspicious but he certainly was.

Years of this went by. Her mother was furious when finding out that she started training without her knowledge. But she soon let her, seeing that Mia was stubbornly not going to listen and stop. She learned how to hunt, fight, and defend herself. Over those years, she stayed with Shiro when training was not in session. He learned how to fly by himself, basic instincts of teaching himself. She was proud that he was able to do so.

It was her fifteenth birthday that she decided it was time to take another step forward in her life. With Shiro able to fly, she didn't have to worry about sailing. She knew how to sail a small ship herself, thankfully, but her island needed those boats for fishing.

Waking up early, she dressed in a long sleeve black and white stripe shirt with a fully orange short sleeve hoodie pulled over it. She pulled on a pair of shorts and boots, leaving her hair the same as she had when she was little before packing a bag with as much supplies as she could. She focused mainly on one pair of extra clothes, medical supplies, and some snacks. Folding up her blanket, she tucked it under her arm after leaving a note on her empty bed. Her mother would find it. She didn't have it in her heart to say good-bye face to face, knowing her mother would protest and cry.

Leaving quietly, she walked towards the east side of the island where Shiro would be waiting for her return as he always did. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm just before she entered the forest, almost causing her to scream but sigh when she noticed it was only Mike. He had grown and became muscular. A lot of the village girls liked him. She, on the other hand, only saw him as her childhood friend who blabbed about her secrets.

"Where are going?"

"On another adventure, like always."

"You're leaving…aren't you?"

She frowned. Of course she was leaving but how did he come to that conclusion so fast? She did the same thing just about every day, cept now she had a blanket. Sighing, she nodded her head and snatched her arm away from him and facing his way.

"Yes, I'm leaving. I can't be stuck here anymore. I've been wanting to explore outside this island and you know that."

"But you're not taking a boat. Tell me, how did you get that dragon?" He questioned, a frown fixed on his features.

Her eyes widened, "How...?"

Mike only sighed and rubbed his temple. She was oblivious…of course. "I followed you of course. You need to be better aware of what goes on around you….idiot."

She glowered at the insult, glaring at him before turning around. He grabbed her arm again, pulling her towards him. "Let go Mike."

"Don't go. Get rid of the dragon and stay here. With me?"

He didn't get the answer he was hoping for. Instead, he was kneed in the groin, causing him to lose his grip on her in favor of holding himself, whimpering in pain.

"Go flirt with other girls!" She yelled at him, before running off.

He watched her go, growling to himself before chasing after her. Mia ran, taking any complicated patterned path she had learned over the years. She knew he would follow, painfully, but he would still do it. Shiro was outside the cave when she got there, growling behind her. He obviously knew something was up.

"Shiro! Let's go!" she demanded.

The black dragon, having grown over the years, nodded. She climbed onto his back and grabbed the silver horns that have grown as well. He took off running before gliding into the sky. The last thing she heard was Mike yelling her name and for her to come back. Mia didn't dare look back, choosing to stare in front of her. A new journey was starting, and she was excited.

That same morning, Mia's mother felt something was off. She ate in silence, already used to her daughter off early in the morning. Knocking at the door, she opened it and saw her neighbors kid, Mike. He was out of breath but frowning.

"Yes?"

"Mia left!"

She blinked, letting the two words sink in before running to her daughter's room. Banging the door open and looking around. Nothing looked to out of place except for her bed blanket was gone and a note was lying innocently in its place. Rushing over, ignoring that Mike had followed her and stood in the doorway of her daughters room, she picked up the note and read it. As she read it, her hand went to her mouth and fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

_Momma,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, especially on my birthday. But I needed to get out, and start exploring. Maybe I'll even find papa while I'm out. I promise I didn't take any of the boats and I will be as safe as possible. Please don't worry. I'll try to visit if I can, but I cannot make that promise to you._

_I love you momma,  
Mia_


	3. Constant run in

"Captain! Captain!"

A lone figure looked back at the caller, recognizing the voice from his crew. The figure was slightly tall, of twenty three years of age with short black hair, mainly hidden behind a slightly fuzzy white hat that held some spots over the bottom of it. He wore a simple black sleeve, yellow body hoodie with his jolly roger on the front in plain view; sleeves pulled up and showing the tattoos that were on both arms and the word DEATH on his left hand fingers. The captain also wore blue jeans with the same spots as his hat randomly placed over them and plain black shoes. Strapped to his back was a long skinny sword, his nodachi.

The large figure that ran to the man was a white bear, dressed in an orange jump suit as bodies moved out of the bears way in fear that they'd be crushed by him. As the bear got closer, he slowed his pace and caught his breath when he was once again reunited with his captain.

"Yes Bepo?"

"Captain! Oh…sorry…." The bear muttered, realizing that yelling now was worthless. His captain only raised a brow, waiting for Bepo to continue. "We've got everything from the list captain, and are now waiting for your return to continue on our way."

The man nodded his head and turned, beginning his walk towards his ship at the news. When he realized that Bepo was not following, he turned and looked at the large bear. Bepo was still standing in the same spot, but looking towards the sky.

"Bepo?"

Bepo ignored his captain and growled towards the sky, natural bear instincts kicking in. Something was coming, and he was very well aware of it. His captain looked up the sky, trying to find what held his crew members attention. Nothing in the sky seemed out of place, and he almost turned away not for a long black figure to fly above and towards the forest in the north direction. Looking around, no one had seemed to notice but Bepo was already moving towards the area in question.

He followed after, almost as curious as his crew member was. The figure that was flying was descending, and fast. Bepo continued towards the area, growling lowly. Whatever it was that held Bepo's attention was clearly a threat.

"It's Trafalgar Law…"

"I heard he was dangerous…"

"What's a pirate like that doing here?"

"Pirate scum."

"What's with the bear?"

Trafalgar Law chose to ignore these comments from people they passed, continuing to follow Bepo into the forest. After walking a little ways from the town, they both came to a clearing, Bepo's growls increasing when they saw what exactly the figure in the really was.

A long, slim, dragon stood in the clearing with his silver mane blowing in the breeze. Silver horns perched on his head were no joke and the green eyes stared at him, a snarl clearly visible from the dragon. Law held his nodachi, in case the dragon chose to attack.

"Shiro. Quit it."

A girls voice sounded from behind the dragon before making herself visible. Blue eyes stared back at Law, before glancing at his crew member who stopped growling long enough to look at the new figure. The dragon moved and curled into a protective stance around the girl but did not hold a snarl, just watched them, calculating them with his eyes.

How in all the blue seas did this little girl tame a dragon?

"May I help you? Or can you leave?"

Blinking, he looked from the dragon to her once more before shaking his head. As much as he wanted to question it, it would do him no good if she didn't like the question or didn't feel like answering him. She did not know him and with his crew member growling at them, it didn't put him in a good place. He did not want to be the object if she commanded the dragon to attack them.

Turning, he started to walk away, calling Bepo to follow. Bepo was hesitant but soon followed his captain. The two made their way back into town and through it, going to the Heart Pirates ship. It was really a sub but it served a greater purpose then a normal pirate ship, being able to go under water and escape from the marines. They certainly didn't have the brain capacity to get one yet that's for sure.

"Welcome back captain! Bepo!"

Law looked up at two of his other crew mates voices. One of them was Penguin, easily figured out by the man's hat that held the word 'Penguin' over it. He wore a white trench coat and his face and hair were hidden by the hat he wore. Next to Penguin was Shachi, who wore the same white coat but his hat was different with his brown hair was visible and wore sunglasses.

He smirked a bit and nodded his head, Bepo already on about how they saw a dragon and a little girl. All four of them walked inside, shutting the door behind them. That was the last of the Heart Pirates that the island saw before the ship moved underwater and disappeared.

A couple months later, on a different island, Law walked around the town of the island, looking at the sale merchants for stuff they needed. They were running low on medical supplies again…with being attacked by marines every so often and a few of his crew getting hurt because of it. Upon coming to the booth that had most first aid items, he picked out what they were running low on before leaving after paying. Pirate or not, he still paid for their supplies. There was no need to start something that didn't need to be started.

Walking about aimlessly, he didn't see the body that ran smack into him. His bag and items fell into a mess on the floor and he fell backwards, a body falling atop of him causing him to grunt at the impact. Whoever it was, pushed themselves up and straddled him on his lap and groaned in pain. He twitched and looked at who it was.

It was the girl from last time, with the dragon. Her eyes were not on him, seemingly forgotten where she was as she looked around. Rolling his eyes, he finally spoke up, "As much as I appreciate being knocked to the floor, can you please remove yourself?"

The girl in question looked down and stared at him for a moment before squeaking and jumping up, apologies spilling out of her mouth. Standing up, he dusted himself off and was about to reach for his fallen stuff when she beat him too it, holding out his back and looking down, clearly embarrassed. Taking it from her, she finally looked at him closely before snapping her fingers, finally clicking.

"You're that man with the bear!"

Law chuckled at the statement. For some odd reason, it sounded funny with the way she said it. Nodding his head, he looked around, noticing they were the center of attention to some on looking merchants.

"Sorry again sir," she whispered, also having noticed and was red with embarrassment. She ran past him, towards the area that held more food stands then basic supplies.

He watched her go, noticing that before she past him, movement came from her pack that she had. He could have sworn he saw a small bit of silver hair-like thing peeking from under the flap. He decided it was just his imagination thinking of that dragon. Turning away, he finished up his shopping before going back to his ship. His crew were ready for their leave, already having done their chores and have been waiting on him since.

"Captain, are you okay?" Bepo questioned, a frown on his features.

Law nodded, looking back towards the island. He was still curious about the dragon and girl. Maybe another time, if they were to run into each other once more.

"Let's go then," he stated, moving himself inside the sub with the rest of his small crew. They cheered and were soon submerged by water and once again, out of sight.

Back on the island, Mia was blushing. She was such a clutz! But it was interesting to have run into the man again. Well, last time he and the bear found her and Shiro but still….twice in just a couple months. And she didn't admit it out loud, but he was cute. She blamed that thought on silly teenage girl hormones.

She felt Shiro rustle around in her pack. Mia was glad for his shrink ability that gave him the chance to be stuff animal size. But she knew that he hated it, preferring his larger size to not only protect her but it was more comfortable to him than being small and stuffed in a pack when they were in public. After having the man and bear run into them last time, she didn't want to risk him being alone in case someone did run into the dragon and attempt to capture or even attack him.

Moving along the stands, she bought what was needed before heading back to the forest, and taking off in flight there when Shiro formed himself back into his larger form, which he huffed some black smoke at her in glee, causing her to cough and glare at him at his playful revenge.

Two months turned into four, which turned into eight, and soon enough…it was eleven months since he ran into the girl and her dragon. He had turned twenty-four some months ago, but that did not faze him. As they sail atop of the water, he leaned his body against Bepo's, who was sleeping deeply in the morning sun. Shachi and Penguin were chatting on the deck to each other, looking at Law for his opinion on whatever matter they were speaking of every so often.

Law looked at the sea, the morning rays making the water quiet nice to look at. The sky was cloudless, but he expected that wouldn't last, being on the Grand Line and all. The weather was pretty unpredictable at times.

GROAR!

The Heart Pirate captain looked up, noticing a dark long figure flying not too far to the left of their ship. Then he noticed he was diving towards a smaller figure that was falling rapidly towards the ocean. He stood up, causing his two crew mates to look at him in question. They both looked to where he was looking and also stood, noticing the falling figure.

CRASH

The dragon did not enter the water, choosing to roar above it as the sea swallowed his master. He growled, circling the area as if magic would happen and she would come back up. Shachi took off his coat, hat, shoes, and sunglasses, leaving him in shirt and pants that were under the coat before he dived off the end of the sub. Penguin and Law watched, Bepo waking up after the first crash and becoming frantic when Shachi threw himself overboard.

Law gritted his teeth. He hoped the dragon would realize that his crew member was trying to help and not attack for getting too close to the area. Shachi swam quickly as possible, diving under and towards the slowly sinking girl. Grabbing her, he pulled her to him and swam up as quickly as possible, gasping for breath the moment he hit the surface. The dragon above them seemed to have a battle with himself of either eating Shachi for touching his master, or pleased that his master was saved.

Shachi quickly swam towards the sub as it came to meet him, being hoisted up with the unconscious girl. Penguin handed him a towel, which he gladly took before placing his sunglasses back on his face. He'd change in a bit. Law took the girl and laid her flat, preforming CPR until she coughed out the water she swallowed. Her eyes blinked as she took in gulps of air before rendering unconscious again.

Shiro knew he couldn't land on the sub in his current size, diving towards it and changing into his smaller form. He was about the length of Mia's arms as he quickly curled up on her stomach, refusing to move. Law picked up the fallen girl, eyeing the now smaller dragon, and moved them inside the sub and towards the medical room. His crew had followed, Shachi going towards the sleeping quarters and changing into dry clothes, leaving the towel on his head.

"Is that really a dragon?" Penguin questioned, a frown on his face. It was an obvious answer but part of him hoped he was just seeing things and it was just a really cursed lizard.

Law nodded his head as he watched the sleeping girl on one of the medical beds. The dragon stared down at the girl, as if waiting for something. That's when he noticed how flush the girl was. Walking over, he put a hand to her forehead, ignoring the look of a glare from the small dragon for touching her. He frowned. She was burning up, obviously with a fever.

A couple days passed since she literally fell from the sky. They went about their business as normal. The Heart Pirates were docked at an island in the South Blue. Law stayed on the ship in case the girl woke up. He gave Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi a list of supplies they needed as well as telling them to restock on food. So he sat against the railing of his ship,waiting.

Shuffling of feet caught his attention as he opened his eyes and looked towards the door to the inside of the sub. The girl came out, dressed in the outfit he had changed her in, which was only a white tee that had his Jolly Roger on it and some shorts that he found from years ago that he grew out of. She didn't seem to notice him yet, looking out while squinting at the invasion of light in her eyes. Her dragon was near her feet, looking up at her to watch out for her safety.

"Feeling better then?" he questioned standing up.

Her head turned quickly towards him, which seemed to be a mistake as she grabbed her head with one hand and leaning on her other one on the wall. He moved towards her as she straightened up, taking a deep breath. She looked up at him, cheeks red. Raising a brow, he looked behind her and she seemed to get the message as she turned and shuffled her way back to where she came. Luckily, she had good memory for direction and found it easily, Shiro tailing her with every step.

"You had a pretty high fever. Then crashing into the ocean. You're pretty clumsy aren't you?"

Mia sat on the bed she was in previously, nodding her head slowly. She wasn't going to deny what was truth. But she also didn't realize she was that sick.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said quietly, almost too quietly that he almost missed it. "And thanks for dealing with Shiro. I hope he wasn't to troublesome…"

He smirked, looking at the dragon in question…who in turn, gave him a look. "He was fine until I had to change you. He's been holding a grudge toward me since."

Her face got redder, causing him to chuckle as she looked down at herself, only now noticing the change in clothes.

"I didn't do anything but change you…unless you wished to stay in cold wet clothes and stay ill."

She shook her head, still embarrassed but thanked him again. Then she held out her hand, "I'm Mia. And this is Shiro," she introduced.

"Trafalgar Law…"

Mia blinked, tilting her head before snapping her fingers in the same way she did the day she literally ran into each other, "Captain of the Heart Pirates right? I saw your bounty in the last town I was in."

Law narrowed his eyes at the girl. Do not tell him he saved a pirate hunter. She seemed to understand his thoughts and quickly shook her head, holding her hands up in defense. "I'm not after a bounty. I don't do that sort of thing."

He stared at her before nodding his head, accepting the answer…for now anyway. They continued small chatter, before he finally asked the question he has been wanting to ask since he and Bepo first saw her. "The dragon…how did you tame it?"

Mia blinked in surprise at the question. Tame…? She giggled before shaking her head. "I did not tame him. I was…six or seven…when I found him. He was only a giant egg at the time. I love the explore…and my island had many places when I was small to do so. I fell into a hole, landing in a small underground cave. His egg was there. I went back every day until he hatched. At first, I was scared…thinking I would get eaten or something. But instead, we had this staring match and it was like I knew what he was saying…asking. I still understand him. That day, during one of our staring matches, it was a promise I felt from him that he would stay forever and protect me. And he's done just that," she explained, petting the dragon on his small head. Shiro nuzzled her hand and lay by her side, content.

The captain was surprised, to say the least. How often does one just stumble upon an egg, let alone a giant egg that turned out to be a dragon when it hatched. The two continued to talk until his crew got back, everything that they needed to get was bought and put in their proper places.

"Ah~ Sleeping beauty is awake," Penguin commented, causing Mia to flush with embarrassment. Had she really be out for a couple days? She should probably leave before they left the island they were docked at. She had caused enough trouble.

"I should probably get out of your guys' hair. Thank you for taking care of me." Getting up, she was pushed back just as fast. Looking up, she saw all four men giving her a look.

Law sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I do not make a habit of letting my patients go before they are completely better. You are still weak and a bit sick."

"Yeah, plus…I don't save girls from the ocean just so they can leave so quickly!" Shachi added, crossing his arms.

Mia quickly thanked Shachi, who uncrossed his arms and held up his hands, telling her it was okay. The crew introduced themselves and she was quick to ask how Bepo spoke, being a bear and all. He quickly apologized, startling her and apologizing if she hurt his feelings. The question was lost in the conversation they all held before Law kicked them all out and told her she needed rest. Just before he left, he turned to her as she was curling into the blanket.

"You said you wanted an adventure while we spoke…right?"

She blinked, looking at him and nodding her head, waiting for him to continue.

"How about you join us? Become a pirate. It's an adventure within an adventure."

A pirate? Her? Was she strong enough? Sure, she had Shiro but what if she didn't? Though…if she didn't…she doubted she would have met the Heart Pirates at all. She looked at him, since he was awaiting an answer. "Can I think about it?"

He nodded before bidding her a good-night and taking his leave. She did not scum to sleep to easily that night. The question still ringing in her head. Would she be of any worth as a pirate? The adventure did seem appealing. What if her mom found out? She'd have a cow that's for sure. But this was her life…and she was going to make the most of it. Continuing to think, she finally had her answer and soon feel asleep, Shiro laying near her head on the pillow and keeping her warm with just his small body heat that radiated off him.

The next morning, she felt a long stronger than the previous day. Shiro woke the moment he felt her sit up. She spotted her bag and dug inside it, finding her extra pair of clothes and changing into them. She pulled on the orange hoodie over her head as she walked to the door. Opening it, she squeaked in surprise at the sight of the bear getting ready to knock.

"Oh. You're awake," he stated, smiling. He moved to the side and followed her as she moved towards the entrance of the sub. "Are you going to be staying with us?" Bepo questioned as Shiro watched the bear as they walked.

"I'll let you know when I let Law know."

He nodded as they made it on deck and she was not surprised to see those she spoke to yesterday awake and on deck talking to each other. They all looked at her and greeted her before finishing their conversation.

"Have you thought about your answer, Mia?" Law questioned, watching her.

Mia nodded her head, smiling at the four of them. Picking up Shiro, she gave them her answer.

"I hope you don't mind a girl and her dragon staying for awhile."


	4. Food names and pride

"Bye!" "Bye bye kid!" "Good luck Luffy!" "Don't disgrace our town's name ya hear!"

Today was in, the day he would start his adventure as a pirate. The people of Foosha Village bid their farewell to the seventeen year old whom was leaving on a small boat. The boy stood proudly as he waved good-bye to everyone he knew. Dressed in a red vest, blue capris, sandals, with his messy black hair under the straw hat he wore, he set off to start his adventure…to become Pirate King.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Five years have passed since she first became a crew member of the Heart Pirates. She was happy, extremely happy, that she had made the right choice. They sailed just about everywhere, and she took notes on the places she enjoyed the most. Being with them, fighting with them, had earned her a bounty over those years. She was worth 65,000,000 million Beli. Her picture had a poorly drawn dragon on it, to indicate Shiro…who fought side by side with her. Barely anyone knew her real name anymore, instead choosing to call her Dragon Girl. It wasn't like she purposely told people her name and she was still surprised that it didn't leek out when they created her bounty. Her mother, if she had already found out, probably wanted to throttle her. Mia smiled at the thought.

Being twenty-one didn't really matter now that she was a pirate. She would have forgotten it many times if it wasn't Gol D. Roger's death day. The years she spent with the Heart Pirates were amazing. She got close to them all, one more so than others. They were her family, and she was proud of them. Law was amazing to her. It wasn't surprising that she fell for him. He was surprised that he returned those feelings in his own way. He waited a few years before making it clear to her, when she turned nineteen in face. He was respectful in waiting until she was more an adult then a crazy teen. Teenage hormones…were not the case this time.

Law hadn't changed much since she first met him. His bounty hit a good 200,000,000 million Beli and he was well known by pirates and marines alike. His devil fruit abilities were very useful, especially getting out of sticky situations. Bepo grew stronger with his martial arts, but still got down in the dumps when someone mentioned that he was a talking bear. One of his goals was to find a female bear. So far, no luck. She remembered the day Bepo told her that goal. Shachi and Penguin yelled at him, but she sympathized with him. Everyone deserved that chance to be loved and find love. Call her sappy but it was true. Even the idiot hardcore criminals deserved someone.

The Heart Pirates were currently docked on an island in the west blue. Marines were not stationed there, thankfully, so they were able to go about their business without trouble. They did not start trouble so carelessly. It was normally the marines that started it anyway.

Shiro was in full growth, sleeping on the land near the ships docking point. He had gotten used to having to stay in his small form while on the ship but bathing in the sun while in his full form was extremely relaxing. Bepo was sleeping next to him. The two had become friends. It, of course, took a while. With Bepo growling at him or Shiro nipping him like food. But a fight with an extremely large group of marines had taken their toll on a sick Mia that rendered her unconscious. With Shiro fighting to far away, Bepo took the place of protecting their fallen crew mate. Thus, respect was born from the stubborn dragon and a friendship was formed.

While the two bathed in the spring sun, the others were off taking care of chores and shopping. Some crew members cleaned the ship, ridding trash and scrubbing any algae that had built up on the sides and bottom of the ship. Law and Mia walked side by side, browsing the merchant sales for what they needed.

"Bad fashion sense," a female voice rang from one of the stands they walked by. The two pirates stopped and looked back, eyeing the girl with tan skin and brown hair held in a neat bun by two chopsticks. Her eyes were covered by a pair of shades but she brought them to her nose and raised a brow, mainly towards the tall male. Her eyes caught Mia's attention the most. They were brown, but her right eye was faded. She was partly blind.

Law stared at the girl before chuckling, moving towards the stand and looked at it. Ramen. Of course. Mia blinked and followed him, standing slightly behind him and continued to watch with interest.

"Bad fashion sense hm? Says the girl who I last saw in rags," he responded, smirking.

The girl held a hand to her chest in mock hurt, gasping as if she was truly insulted before laughing. It was true. The last time she had seen the man was before he turned into a pirate. She caught ahold of his bounty when it hit 200,000,000 million and laughed when she saw that he still had that damn hat. She was only five at the time, an orphan on the street dressed in rags and a gauze that covered her right eye. Law was fourteen when he stumbled upon her while he walked around town. The first thing she said was how bad his fashion sense was…all because of his hat. He happened to love his hat, thank you very much.

Her laughter turned to giggles before she calmed down, smiling at the two pirates in front of her work place. Then her hand shot out towards Mia, surprising her and causing her to squeak in surprise while Law chuckled next to her. "I'm Ramen."

Mia blinked, shaking the girls hand before giggling. A girl named Ramen owning a ramen stand. "Mia."

Ramen grinned before looking back at Law, raising her brow in question. He only watched her, waiting for her to continue her obvious question that she held on the tip of her tongue. "So…I hear you're a pirate with a large bounty. Should I call the marines so I can get paid finely?"

"Only if you want to lose some precious body parts," he responded, not once pausing.

If she hadn't known him from before, she would have thought he was serious…with that giant sword of his. She had no idea about his devil fruit abilities. Mia wandered off when she spotted something at one of the stands that she wanted to look at, leaving Law and Ramen alone for the moment.

"Caught yourself a nice one huh?" she questioned, her eyes following Mia for a moment before glancing at the man.

He smirked, choosing not to answer as he watched his female crew member haggle a deal with the merchant. The merchant looked to be distraught, and partly offended, but was losing the battle. Ramen smiled. It was cute. She had yet to find that special person but one day, she would. The two chatted for a bit before customers came to her stand, grasping her attention. Law bid her a farewell and stalked after Mia, who started getting supplies they needed.

He peeked over her shoulder at the object that she apparently got an amazing deal on. It was a katana, and by the looks of it, it was pretty sturdy. He shook his head and took some of the stuff she bought and walked next to her as they finished their shopping.

"So how did you and Ramen meet?"

Law glanced down at the girl next to him. He noticed every time they walked like this or stood next to each other, that she was so small compared to him. The top of her head just barely met his chin. She was not looking at him when she asked the question, choosing to look at the stands for anything they might have been missing.

"Before I became a pirate, my parents decided to take me on one of their little business trips. They wanted me to become like them. I already knew what I wanted to be, which was a doctor. They wanted me to take over the family business, which was head of the food industry for quite a few restaurants in the north blue. Well, on one of these trips towards here in the west blue, I walked around aimlessly after escaping from a business meeting I was forced to attend. Ramen ran into me, looked up and pointed. The first thing she said was exactly what she said earlier. Bad fashion sense. I yelled at her, before commenting on her rags of clothes she wore. She cried, and I hate when females cry after watching my mother cry so often because of my father's abuse on her. I took her to a ramen stand. She fell in love with the food and named herself Ramen after it. I thought she was stupid but she though it was outstanding," he told.

Mia watched him as he told the small story. He didn't talk about his younger life very much but the story was short, sweet, and to the point…but also held quiet enough information. He lived in the north blue, just as she did. She smiled before looking back at the last of the stands as they walked by, heading back to the ship. The two walked in silence before Law grabbed her and swung her around. She was too shocked to even yell in surprise. One of her hands grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. His trademark smile-smirk was on his face before he kissed her lightly. She spaced out, to shocked to say or do anything. Granted…they were not in town or at their ship but you could certainly make out a sleeping bear and dragon in the distance.

He let her go and chuckled as her face got red before walking off. Shaking her head, she whined and pouted before chasing after him, noticing he had her brand new, more than 50% discount, katana.

Shiro was awoken by Mia's yells and demands to a certain captain. Bepo was soon to follow, sitting up and blinking tiredly while looking around. Both pairs of eyes spotted the couple running towards their ship. One running away from the other who was choosing now to start a string of threats and swinging her fist in the air. Shiro looked away; putting his tail innocently in the male's path. Said male tripped and gritted his teeth before swinging himself around and landing perfectly fine. He turned and gave the dragon a look while mumbling 'traitor' under his breath. The dragon only snorted in amusement and even more so as the female tackled the male to the ground, crossing her arms and staring at the captain accusingly.

He only grinned up at her as she grabbed her sword. He put his hands behind his head and raised a brow at her. She stared at him before realizing their position and jumped up, sticking her tongue out at him and boarding the ship. Shiro turned into his smaller self and flew after her, leaving the talking bear and captain alone.

"Captain really likes Mia-chi huh?" Bepo questioned, using the nickname he had given the female.

Law smiled and stretched, sitting up and looking at the closed door of his ship. Yeah, he certainly liked her. Especially with the expressions she made. She was very, very fun to tease. The two stood up and boarded the ship as well as the crew confirmed that they were ready for departure. Their ship soon left the view of the island, sinking into the water.

Many months have passed since the run in with Ramen. An auction was being prepped on Sabaody Archipelago at the auction house at Grove 1. Fellow pirates and kidnapping alike were to be sold as slaves here. They were uninterested in buying any slaves. But with the other ten supernovas on the island before venturing to the New World, Law was curious as to the gathering and made himself an appearance. All eleven supernovas were present; one being the crazy straw hat pirate that has become famous quiet quickly with a 300,000,000 million Beli bounty.

The auction was to start soon, as the Heart Pirates sat in the back away from the public nobles who would start troubles if they were to close. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin sat on the bench behind their captain and female crew member; the talking bear holding his captains nodachi. Mia was leaning with her back against Law as one of his arms were around her and the other resting on the back of bench. Penguin sat to the left of Bepo with his arms crossed while Shachi sat to the right, leaning forward. Shiro was content on Mia's lap as she pet him.

In the back near the wall were four other pirates, all of the Kid Pirates. Their captain, Eustass Kid, had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, a dark smile on his face. A few of his crew members, Killer, Wire, and Heat, were standing near him. Only Killer responded to his captains words.

"Boss Kid, look over there…" Heat pointed out.

Kid looked and smirked, recognizing the face of Trafalgar Law. "That's the guy from North Blue. With a two-hundred million bounty. Trafalgar Law…I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant." He paused, noticing he caught Law's attentions when the fellow pirate captain's head turned towards Kid. "His manners aren't too good either…" he finished, amused when Law flicked him off before facing front once more.

The auction didn't last that long before the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates came crashing in during the bidding on Camie the Mermaid. And his anger certainly got the better of him when the Celestial Dragon's son had hurt a fishman, Hachi. He punched the ugly man. Everyone was horrified, all but the smirking Kid and Law. Luffy apologized to his crew, and chaos erupted from there. A couple of his missing crew came crashing in as well.

"…There are battleships and an admiral on the way!" Luffy yelled towards his crewmate, the sniper Ussop.

"Oh, the marines are already here Mr. Straw-Hat."

Blinking, Luffy turned and finally took notice of a small group sitting on a couple benches nearby. "Who the heck are you? ...And what's with that bear?"

Law ignored Luffy's question, choosing to finish what he was saying. "If it's the marines you're worried about, they've been here since the auction started. They're surrounding the entire auction house. After all, marine HQ do have a post right here on this Archipelago. I don't know who it is they're after but I doubt they expect anybody to start attacking the Tenryuubito."

Their archaeologist, Nico Robin, looked at the crew sitting down. Her eyes widened as she made the connection in her head. "You're…Trafalgar Law! Luffy, that man is a pirate." She examined the girl sitting next to Law, and she frowned at noticing the small dragon in the girls lap. If it hadn't looked up and blinked, she would have thought it was a stuff animal. "And you're Dragon Girl Mia, are you not?"

"It's been quite a long time since someone has known my real name…" Mia answered, closing her eyes and smiling.

It was only when the Celestial Dragon's daughter, Shalulia-Guu, took direct aim at the captured mermaid that the true legend made his presence known. The girl fainted just as he walked through a giant hole in the wall made by a fellow giant prisoner. The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates crew members all were shocked, not believing their eyes. The injured Hachi confirmed their thoughts.

"R-Rayleigh!"

The old man looked at the captured mermaid, then the people that were still in the stadium. He stared for a moment at the audience, and all the fighters outside the pirate crew members fell faint to the floor. Only the Straw Hat Pirates were shocked about what happen. Rayleigh looked at the pirate members, finally noticing the extra crews that were present.

"Damn…I nearly lost consciousness for a moment there…" Shachi mumbled, holding his head.

No one paid much attention to him, both Law and Kid talking about and to Rayleigh. They were still surprised to see the legend man standing just feet from them. They all continued to talk, before the extra two crews took aware that they were now involved and would be attacked by marines the moment they stepped outside. Of course, Kid made the first move, which angered both Luffy and Law. A mini male pride argument broke out as all three walked towards the entrance.

Inside the auction house was quiet as they left, before giggling that turned into laughter came from the female Heart Pirate. Nami, of the Straw Hats, sighed before chuckling along with her fellow nakama. Mia stood up, stretching as Shiro wrapped himself around her shoulders. The dragon caught everyones attention, but Robin's. She paid them no mind as she took her leave, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin following. The Kid Pirates were already off with the captain as they were leaving.

"That was…a little dragon we saw…right?" Nami mumbled.

"Yes. She is called Dragon Girl for a reason miss navigator," Robin answered.

"It was so small!"

Robin had no answer for that. She heard the rumor about Dragon Girl Mia. The dragon who fought with her was mighty, large, strong. Not a tiny thing.

As the rest of them made their way outside, Robin's thoughts were confirmed as the rest of the crew looked on in amazement, and fright. The dragon was no longer small, but large and long, pouncing on his opponents with a mighty roar.

"Let's meet again in the New World," Kid said before he and his crew left.

The battles continued, only Kid's and Law's crew met up once again during the battle with the fake, unknown to them at the time, Kuma. They all fought, trying to better the others crew. Bepo was flicked off to the side. They all fought. Some close distance while others, like Law and Kid, were able to fight from a longer distance.

Mia jumped and sliced, enjoying that she was able to make a large slice in the Kuma's shoulder. Her new blade was working perfectly. Then Shiro attacked, letting out a blast of fire before stomping. The Kuma staggered, before falling back. All the pirates were breathing heavily. Kid was a bit pissed, and voiced it but Mia only smirked and stuck her tongue out at him and Shiro blew a puff of smoke at him, which only pissed him off more. No one noticed the fallen Kuma put up his hand and shoot a beam towards the female.

"SHIRO!"

A loud roar of pain rang through the air came from the dragon, his midsection hit by the beam and blood dripping to the floor in puddles. Mia looked at Shiro, who glared at the Kuma that finally overloaded and was unmoving.

"Shrink Shiro! Shrink!"

Shiro looked at his master, before closing his eyes and shrinking, falling faint to the floor. Kid and his crew left, having nothing to do with the dead Kuma and dragon. Before the female could get to her fallen companion, another Kuma came out…the real one. She attacked.

"MIA! STOP!" Law yelled, before turning to Bepo and telling him to grab Shiro while he ran towards Mia. Her attacks bounced off the pads of the Kuma's hand. He placed the bible under his arm and as the female pirate charged again, he swung his palm at her.

POP

Law froze, eyes widening as she disappeared from view. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"She is traveling now. She will be for three days before she finally lands. Where, I do not know. But she is headed north. That is all I can tell you…" the Kuma stated before turning and disappearing.

The Heart Pirate captain gritted his teeth as his fellow crew came up to him. They looked shocked as well, that she just…disappeared. A whine from the injured dragon brought them back to reality and they left for their ship. They'd find her. They knew it.

She felt like she was flying. But that flying ended as she crashed into the earth. She gasped in the pain, before sitting up, clutching her sides. Looking around, she noticed the area was familiar, to familiar. A place she hadn't come to in years. Wincing as she stood up, she continued to look around. The village wasn't far. Mia frowned, before starting forward.

Following the path she remembered from years ago, she soon entered the village. It looked no different. People stopped and stared at her as if she was a ghost while she walked through. Until a group of men stopped her, men she didn't recognize.

"State your name and business pirate," one man said, his voice gruff and angry.

She almost forgot she had the jolly roger on her left sleeve of her hoodie. Grinning, she looked at the three men and gave them their answer. "I am Mia. My mother lives just up the hill. You may know her…Mary?"

The three men looked at each other before looking back at her, frowning. "There is no woman on this island by the name of Mary. Not anymore anyway…" one of the said, smirking. "She was a hasty little bitch when she was around though."

Red, she saw red as she looked at them. They apparently didn't make anything of the katana strapped to her side. She attacked. They screamed and fought back. She was thrown to the ground by someone else, a foot on her back with the heel digging in. It hurt. Previous wounds and pain not helping at all.

"You three. Scram! You're supposed to be on duty!" a voice boomed from over her. The three men grumbled and walked off, kicking dirt at her before they did so.

A hand roughly grabbed her arm and hauled her up. She looked at her assaulter and glare, before she blinked.

"Mike?"

The boy looked at Mia, rolling his eyes and leading her off somewhere. "Yeah, it's me. After I put you somewhere, I'll explain what's been going on after your years of absents."

And he did lead her somewhere. That somewhere being their local jail. She flinched and attempted to get away but his grip was stronger than she was last aware. "Pirates don't belong here. And when they do come, we make it a habit now to call the marines. We're on the map now and each pirate we turn in, the town gets the bounty money. I heard yours was pretty large these days…" he stated, as if reading her mind.

Her eyes widened as she was thrown into a cell. What the hell happened while she was away? How the hell was this island on the map? Hissing in pain, she sat up and looked at her childhood friend and blabber mouth. "Explain Mike. What happen? What about my mom?"

Mike looked at her, cold eyes watching, calculating before he closed them and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You mom passed away. She snapped four years ago. At first, she was just depressed, but understood that you had your bastard father's blood in you that you just had to go explore the world. When she found out you were a pirate with a bounty that was rising rapidly, while having that damn dragon of yours, she snapped and killed herself. She left you a note in case you ever showed up again. I'll retrieve it later."

Silence greeted him, and he peeked one eye open to check. She was still sitting there, knees curled to her chest and a hand gripping her hair that fell from its bun status. Her shoulders shook as tears leaked down her face.

"You should have stayed. Was screwing that pirate captain worth it now?"

She didn't say anything. She was shocked. Her mother…killed herself? Because she became a pirate? It sounded wrong, too wrong. Why did it sound wrong? Her mind drew up a blank. No answers were going to be given to her.

"I loved you before you left. But after finding out you were with that pirate crew as a pirate yourself, I realized that it was foolish to keep thinking I loved you. I mean, really. A guard who turns in pirates loving a pirate? Sounds stupid to me. But a silly island girl becoming a pirate in a crew full of males…now that's just funny. Tell me, how many did you screw?"

He was heartless, she figured out that much. But that last statement pissed her off. She moved fast, gripping the front of his uniform and slamming his face into the bars as she pulled him close. "Listen Mike. Just because I didn't stay doesn't mean I never cared about my mother. Doesn't mean I didn't see you as a friend. I certainly didn't love you but you were around since we were little. As for my nakama, do not talk about them like they are trash. They are my family, and Law being my lover. So fuck you!" she yelled, throwing him back as if he was the most disgusting thing on the planet. He pretty much was at the time being.

He grumbled before smirking, fixing the front of his uniform. "I'll be back. I have to go get that letter and call the marines. The town could use the money." And with that, he left to do what he said.

He came back and looked in the cell. She was standing, arms crossed and looking out of the bar covered window. Mike threw the letter in her cell before leaving. When she took note that he was gone, she bent down and picked up the letter. It was dirty, crumpled, but still sealed. Did she want to read it? She should…for her mother's sake. If she did truly kill herself because of her, then she should certainly read it. Shakily, she opened the seal. The first thing to happen was a piece of jewelry fall onto the floor. Bending down, she picked it up. Her mother's bracelet. The one her mother got from her father before he left at sea. Biting her lip, she took out the letter and sat down, opening it.

_Mia_

_I hope this letter gets to you safe and sound. I miss you baby. I never go a day without thinking of you. When you left, I was devastated, but I understood after a few weeks. I didn't ever want you to leave the island like your father had, but I knew since you were small that it was just in your blood. You were born to move around constantly, never staying in one place for too long. At least, not until you were older._

_The village guards are probably spouting you lies about my untimely death. Do not believe them if they told you something different than what I write to you. I was sick. I was growing weak. I got weaker and weaker as I worried for you. Do not blame yourself. When I heard you were a pirate, with a dragon none the less, I was shocked. I thought that Mike boy was lying about the dragon you ran off on but seeing the wanted poster of you, I guessed it was truly. It was a poorly drawn dragon behind you but I still believed it._

_No matter what you do, I will always be your mother, your best friend, your family. I love you and I hope you stay strong. No matter what, I am proud of you._

_I love you,  
Mary_

Tears fell from her eyes. They didn't stop. She curled up on herself, hugging the letter and the piece of jewelry that was the only thing she had left of her parents.

Two days have passed since then. She figured the marines would have already picked her up but they seemed to be taking their sweet time. She was lying on the jail floor, bored out of her mind. The guard of the day only came in once to give her one crappy meal before she was ignored by the rest of the world.

BOOM

Jumping, she sat up and looked around. 'What…?' She almost went towards the window but the door to the jail building slammed open.

"What the-?"

Voices shouted and thumps hit the floor before feet stomping came closer towards her. She stood, getting into a defense position.

"Mia-chi!"

Her defense dropped and she smiled, "BEPO!"

"Captain! Mia-chi's here!" Bepo yelled as he turned away from her, beckoning their captain to her cell.

The face she has been waiting to see for days came into view and she could have cried then and there. Perched on the man's shoulder was Shiro, a wrap of gauze around his midsection. In his hand was her katana, that she guessed he snatched from somewhere in the building. Bepo wasted no more time and kicked the bars open, breaking them with ease. He wasn't the master of martial arts for nothing.

She pounced the moment they were within her reach. First hugging Bepo and thanking him, causing him to blush with embarrassment. She then picked Shiro from Law's shoulders and hugged him gently before finally latching onto the captain. Her grip tightened and he wasted no time in holding her before pulling away.

"We have to go," he stated, before grabbing her hand and handing her katana.

She thanked him and took it before all four of them left, going back to the ship. The island guards were trying, and failing, to fight the Heart Pirate crew. Penguin and Shachi cheered at seeing her before the whole crew went back to the ship. The guards still attempted their attack. Law opened his Room, but Mia stopped him before he could shamble them.

"As annoying as they are…this is my home island. So let's just get out of here. They don't have any weapons to stop us, I'm sure."

He paused and nodded before pulling her along with him towards the entrance of the sub.

"MIA!"

The two stopped and glanced back. Mike was breathing heavily, glaring and looking about ready to explode. But he didn't speak, so they finished going inside just as the ship started to descend. They were gone just like that.

With everything settled down, Law kept her close. The two of them were lying on his bed in his sleeping quarters. His face buried into her shoulder and neck while she ran a hand through his hair once she took away his hat.

o-o-o-o-o_SOFT_**SMUT**o-o-o-o-o

Law lifted his head up from her neck, staring down at the girl he had come so close to over the years, before he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. It took a moment for her to respond, something he was used to. His lips left hers, before diving back down, and repeating the process. Each kiss turning hungry, wanting. She panted when he pulled away once more, his body towering over hers as they moved around unconsciously.

Her hands slowly reached up towards his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down towards her and kissing him once more. His kisses were intoxicating. One of his hands moved from supporting himself to resting at her hip, under her shirt and his thumb rubbing circles in that area. She tried not to giggle, but she couldn't help it. She was ticklish. The male above her smirked into their kiss and his hand traveled up, pulling the shirt up with it and exposing her chest to him.

She flushed as he stared, having ended their kiss. Normally, she wore binding but it was uncomfortable while sitting in a jail cell with no new binds to use so they were long forgotten when they left her home island. He sat up, and she almost frowned before he pulled her up, settling her in his lap before his mouth attached itself to her chest. One side was being fondled by his hand, and the other with his tongue.

Gasping, she threw her head back. Mia didn't realize that they were that sensitive. Or maybe he was just that good? Then she frowned, forcing herself to realize that she was half naked…and he was not. Using all her might, she pushed against his shoulders. He released her and looked at her, a brow raised.

Deciding to not trust her voice, she reached for the bottom of his hoodie and began to pull it up. He understood easily and chuckled, helping her. She had seen him without a shirt plenty of times but only when they decided it was extremely hot and went for a swim, or when he decided not to wear the hoodie on hot days. But this time felt more special. Maybe because she was losing her virginity to him, or that he seemed more toned since the last time she saw him like this. Either way, it was hot.

They continued to kiss, and he took time to bite and nibble on her neck, shoulder, and chest as her hands buried themselves into his hair, tugging lightly that caused him to groan. Clothes were being grabbed and stripped more hastily, wanting to take care of the burning sensations they both felt.

Law looked down at his naked lover, her face flushed as she stared right back. He knew he was her first. He barely remembered the first time he had sex with some chick. It didn't matter to him anyway.

Aligning himself at her entrance, he pushed in slowly. Her facial expression was readable. She was in pain.

"Should we stop?" he asked, kissing the tears that leaked from her eyes. A shake of her head answered him and he continued, pushing slowly and stopping to let her adjust. When he felt resistance, he repeated his question. Her hands left his hair and back to his cheek.

"I want this Law. Don't worry about me," she explained, smiling.

He nodded before pulling back just a bit and slamming forward, breaking through the thin layer of skin that blocked his way. The captain heard her whimper and he almost called it quits, not wanting to hurt her but she'd probably yell at him for not trusting his words. He waited a few moments before experimentally pulling back and thrusting once more. He continued this, and her whimpers soon turned into low moans. She was getting used to the pain, letting it wash over as pleasure soon hit instead.

Thrusting got faster, encouraged by her moans and calls of his name. His face was buried into her shoulder as he continued thrusting into her. His release was close, and the way her walls clenched around him, she was close as well. Her nails scratched down his back, causing him to groan and curse, speeding up. Her walls got painfully tight, her nails digging into his skin as she came. The pain was pleasing and a few more thrust later, he came as well. Her body milked him for all he was worth at that moment.

Pulling out slowly, he fell to the side and pulled her into his arms. Mia yawned and curled into him, falling asleep instantly. He soon fell with her, arms wrapped around her protectively. It's been a hell of a week without her.

o-o-o-o-o**SMUT**_OVER_o-o-o-o-o

When Law woke up, his face was buried into soft silver hair. He could tell she was still asleep. He normally woke up before everyone anyway. He leaned up on one of his elbows, his other hand trailing just above her arm in a ghost touch. She mumbled and turned over, burying herself into his chest and causing him to smile before laying back down, arms rewrapping around her and falling back into a light sleep.


	5. Of loss, love, and loss again

A few days since they got Mia back, they were docked at an island at the south point of the north blue. A war was on the brick of happening with Portgas D. Ace's capture. He was to be executed later this week. The main five crew members of the Heart Pirates were walking into town, for supplies and to discuss if they would get involved at all.

"Well well well, this is a surprise…" a girl's voice rang.

The group paused and Mia smiled, waving at the familiar girl. It was Ramen, with her work station of a ramen stand. The thought still made Mia giggle but it was always nice seeing familiar faces that weren't trying to capture her and her nakama.

"Still staying out of the rags I see," Law commented, smirking.

Ramen only stuck her tongue out at the male before beckoning them to sit down. She quickly introduced herself to Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. The girl was amazed at the talking bear, causing Bepo's embarrassment. She was even more amazed to see the small dragon in Mia's pack. The five of them ordered some food from her, before discussing their plans. Mia zoned out at some point, catching conversations off to the side.

"Did you hear? There are rumors that the Straw Hat captain is causing havoc at Impel Down."

That particular statement caught her attention and she stood, causing her fellow crew members and Ramen to watch her stalk off to a couple towns folk. They watched her quietly as she received a rolled newspaper from them and walk back while she read the front page.

"Mia?"

She didn't answer, just turned the paper around. He skimmed it and frowned. That damn Straw Hat was getting reckless. Ramen peeked and gasped. "Is that Luffy!"

"You know him?"

The worker blushed and shook her head, "No. But I admire him. I read the news on him often when he appears in the papers. Plus…he's cute."

Mia blinked and laughed before turning back to the serious topic. "Well, he's getting into more trouble. As always it seems. According to this paper, he's at Impel Down screaming Ace's name. Rumors is that he's there to save him."

"But why? Isn't Portgas apart of Whitebeard's crew? Why is Straw Hat getting involved?" Shachi voiced as he finished his ramen, ordering seconds. The female crew member all but shrugged.

"He's going to get himself killed."

Ramen frowned at Law's words. But rumors of Impel Down was that once you were in, there was no out. "Can't you guys go help?"

Law shook his head. He wasn't going to a pirate jail and endangering himself and his crew. Ramen's frown deepened but she understood. Mia looked from the girl to her lover and rolled her eyes. Of course he wasn't going to just up and help. Not without a purpose anyway.

"It'll be a shame not to see him again in the New World. But I guess that's just one more enemy out of the way towards One Piece," she mumbled, watching him from the corner of her eye. She almost smirked when he twitched.

The captain sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. But Mia was right. He wanted to test that brats abilities on the road to One Piece. Between him and that bastard Kid, they were the most challenging to reach his goal and as much as he hated to admit it, he'd rather finish them himself…not have the marines do it for him. "Fine…"

The two girls smiled while the three male crew members blinked in surprise before chuckling to themselves and shaking their head. Mia seemed to be able to counter anything with Law for him to give in like that.

"Let me come with you," Ramen stated, standing strong and with determination on her face.

The Heart Pirates looked at the girl before looking at each other. Mia easily knew why, being a fellow girl and all, but the boys didn't make that connection. Law did after a few moments, reading back at the past conversation about Luffy. Sighing, he nodded his head and stood up. "Fine. But you need to be at the ship tomorrow by dawn or we will leave without you." He moved to pay but Ramen shook her head, a giant smile on her face.

"It's on the house. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

And with that, the crew went about their business. The next morning, right at dawn, Ramen showed up with a small pack of clothes. Her stand was empty, her stuff hidden thanks to a fellow friend on the island. She boarded the boat and was given Mia's room for the meantime, while Mia would stay with Law…not that either two objected.

By the time they got remotely close to Impel Down, there was news that he was already heading to the Marinefold. Law cursed the boy for being an idiot and rushing into shit. Just how important was Ace to Luffy? Frowning, they had to get to him, and soon. But getting to the Marinefold was already a challenge. It could take days for a normal ship because you had to ride the currents. Being in a sub saved them some time, just a lot more annoying with all the Sea Kings around.

"We're getting close to the Marinefold captain," Bepo stated.

Booming just above the water line was getting louder. Another indicator that they were there. Each of them taking a deep breath, with Ramen safely in Mia's room, they surfaced. The first thing they saw through the smoke was a floating clown torso holding an unconscious fishman and Straw Hat. Voices rang about the Heart Pirates sub coming from nowhere, but they ignored it.

Mia ran back and took over the controls. The moment they were able to get Luffy onto the ship, they needed to dive. By the looks of it, they were going to get the fishman as well. Jean Bart, former slave and pirate captain who joined from Sabaody, was on deck to help out. He was normally in control of the sub.

"Bring mister Straw Hat over here now!" Law yelled towards the floating clown.

The clown, Buggy, only yelled back after hesitating, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Straw-Hatter is going to be an enemy of mine but it would be a damned shame to have him die here!" Law replied, ignoring Buggy's own question. "I'm going to get him out of here! I'm a doctor!"

It took a couple more yells and a roar from a dragon in the sky, Shiro, for Buggy to throw them down to the sub's deck. Bepo caught Luffy while Jean Bart caught Jinbei. Everyone was rushing back into the sub. Kizaru, marine admiral, got ready to fire a blast. As Law gritted his teeth, knowing if he blasted his ship, they wouldn't fare well.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Everyone paused, and those who could, looked at the young marine boy with pink hair with his hands spread out. He continued to yell, and was almost struck down if not for another famous pirate, Red Hair Shanks.

While everyone was distracted, the sub started to move forward. Buggy came back with another task after being tricked by Shanks, and threw Luffy's straw hat towards the Heart Pirate Captain. Law looked at the hat and finally listened to Bepo to close the door and get inside. He had a job to do. Running down to the medical room, he looked at his two patients. He ignored the shaking of the sub as they outran ice and beams. On the inside, he worried for his ship but for now, he had to get these two to stay alive. Putting on his gloves, a smirk came to his face. The best part of being a doctor, was the surgeries.

Meanwhile, Mia gave control back to Jean before going to her room, seeing a pacing Ramen. She watched her for a moment before shaking her head.

"You're going to cause a whole in my floor. I don't feel like sleeping in water anytime soon."

Ramen stopped, looking at the girl leaning against the door. Shiro was already in the room on Mia's bed, rolling around now that the gauze was gone. He had a few itches to scratch since it came off. He was also there just in case the situation got worst and he had to get Ramen out of there. He didn't exactly like protecting someone else without also protecting his master but they were his master's orders.

"Law is working on him and another right now. You can stop your pacing now. He's not dead yet."

Frowning, she figured it had to be really bad if the injuries had to be worked on. But she hoped she could trust Law to save the man she admired so much. She hadn't even met him yet! He better not die. Plopping herself on the bed, she looked at the female pirate and pondered before finally asking a question, "How did you know you were in love with Law?"

Mia blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting that question…ever. Sliding down her door, she sat down and rested her hands on her lap and smiled. "To be honest, I really don't know exactly. When I first joined the Heart Pirates, I was nervous but only looking for an adventure. My biggest dream is to explore everywhere, everything, to never stay in one spot for too long. Pirates do that often, having adventures of their own. The grand line, though very annoying at times, was perfect. You had to keep moving. During the first years, I cared for all the crew. They are my nakama. But Law…he came to mind so much more than the others. I thought at first that they were just silly teenage hormones…but they stayed for years. I finally told him one day when we were alone. He told me he felt the same. It was the happiest day of my life," she explained, looking down with a red face.

Ramen smiled at the girl. It was so cute. She hoped, one day, that she would get that feeling. Maybe the crush she felt for Luffy, the pirate she'd yet to meet, was just silly hormones. If they were, she'd deal with it later. The two girls talked for a while. Inside the sub got warmer, and they heard Penguin and Shachi yelling at Bepo.

The alarm went off that the ship was ascending to the water's surface. Mia and Ramen decided it was time to get some fresh air. They opened the door and watched a white and orange blur run past them. Shachi and Penguin trailed behind, grumbling and glared at the two girls who laughed at them. The four got to the deck just in time to see Bepo freaking out about a giant snake.

"Boa Hancock…"

The woman in question, with a large chest and long black hair, came down onto their deck and immediately started to question the crew on Luffy's condition. Ramen glared at the big breasted woman. Who the hell did she think was, demanding answers about Luffy. Who the hell was she to Luffy anyway? Law came out, wiping blood off his hands and face onto a towel. Mia smiled at him. It may be gross, but blood looked down right sexy on her man.

"I've done everything I can. I've operated on him, and strictly speaking, it's saved his life. However…the quantity of damage he has accumulated is, frankly, impossible. I cannot guarantee his survival."

Both Boa and Ramen had a sickly look on their face at the thought of Luffy dying. Then yelling came from the marine ship parked near there sub. Newkama covered the ship and the queen, Iva, came down and explained what happened on Impel Down. The answer the Heart Pirate crew was waiting for was answered. The importance of Ace to Luffy…was brotherhood. Mia was first to feel full sympathoy towards the boy. For a family member to die was horrible, but to have one killed in front of you…the pain was too unimaginable.

Boa had made it clear after moments talk that they were going to her island, Amazon Lily. When they got there, they were insulted, almost attacked, than forced to a small cove to the east of their village. The male crew members were in heaven each time the women of Amazon Lily came around. Mia only rolled her eyes, commenting to Law that each and every one of them needed to get laid. Law only chuckled, leaning his head on her shoulder.

One day while they were still docked, his male crew members complaining that they couldn't go to the females of Amazon Lily, Luffy 'woke up'. He screamed, fought…desperate to find his brother. His shock did not render that he was dead yet. Law's crew chased after the frantic man. They lost him in the forest, only hearing trees breaking. They valued their lives more than chasing him and possibly losing it.

Jinbei, the fishman and protector of Luffy, walked past the barrier, intent on calming the rubber man down. Meanwhile, the crew sat down to catch their breath. Ramen was frowning, obviously worried. Then they heard movement in the water some distance away. They saw a sea king making movement and splashes. Shiro watched with the most of interest, edging to take off flying and see what was going on. They were all startled to see the sea king float up dead. Then more so to see Rayleigh walk up the shoreline as if nothing happened.

"You staying here then Ramen?" Mia questioned as they were getting their stuff back onto the sub.

Ramen sat next to Rayleigh, pausing her conversation to look at the female pirate she became friends with. Her pack was next to her, having grabbed it when she knew the Heart Pirates were going to take their leave. "Yeah. I want to get to know Luffy. He was kinda throwing a tantrum the moment he woke up and all."

Mia only smiled and nodded, helping finish getting their stuff back onto the sub. They bid their farewells, ignoring the cries of the male crew and left, sinking into the water and out of sight.

Just moments after they left did Jinbei and Luffy come back. Rayleigh gave back Luffy's hat and introduced Ramen to the Straw Hat captain. She was flushing the whole time. A few days later, Luffy went back to the Marinefold, throwing down flowers into the rubble after ringing the Ox Bell six times, then bowed his head in prayer. News reports captured many pics, and one landed in the newspaper. No one paid mind to the tattoo on his right art, that held 3D2Y with 3 and D crossed out. That was only noticed by his separated nakama, a secret message for them. They would meet again at the Thousand Sunny in Sabaody in two years, instead of three days.

Luffy, Jinbei, Rayleigh, and Ramen escaped the Marinefold and arrived back near the Amazon Lily. They took over a deserted island, Rusukaina, and from there…Luffy was trained. And just like that, two years passed in a flash. Ramen got close to Luffy, figuring out that they were not crazy teen hormones. She truly liked the silly man. She did not get in the way of his training, knowing he had a goal to set. But when he was given a break, they always talked. She was twenty-two now, with Luffy at the age of nineteen.

The group of four were near a fire; Jinbei and Rayleigh asleep for the night.

"Tomorrow…I get to finally set out and see them again. My nakama," Luffy said, excitement in his voice.

Ramen smiled. She was truly happy for him. She knew he missed them greatly. She only hoped that they all were okay and ready for him to come back. For them all to be together again just as much as he wanted.

"Luffy?"

"Huh?"

"Can I speak to you…in private away from those two in case they wake up?"

Luffy looked at Ramen, then the two sleeping figures before nodding. The two stood up and walked a ways before finally stopping. The beach was just in view of them with the moon shining down on it. It looked so pretty. She actually wished she owned a camera for this view. But a picture would not capture the beauty she saw in person. Turning to Luffy, she flushed when she saw he was staring at her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She gulped. This was it. There was no backing out. Well, there was but she wasn't thinking about that yet. Gathering her courage, she looked him straight in the eye then leaned forward and kissed him. She was slightly taller than him, but it didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that she was following through with what she set her mind to. Pulling away, she watched him blink in surprise. "I like you Luffy."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Luffy grinned and leaned up with ease, kissing her this time. Pulling away, he licked his lips with a silly grin on his face. "I like you too, Ramen."

If there was a heaven, she was in it. Call her a sap all you want but she felt like she was on that cloud nine right now. He liked her. In the two years of being around each other and getting close, he liked HER. She was pulled from her thoughts as he pulled her to him, grinning that large grin of his. The next couple days to Sabaody would be the last time she would see him for a while. She frowned at the thought. It was fast, but she wanted a memory that would last forever.

o-o-o-o-o_SOFT_**SMUT**o-o-o-o-o

Ramen took a deep breath and pushed him back. He gave her a confused look, watching her. She reached down to her sweater, unbuttoning it slowly. He had not connected the dots but flushed red when her chest was in full view for him to see. Then he connected the dots. He may be dumb at times, but he was a man. Wrapping his arms around her, natural instincts kicking into gear, he pulled her to him. His own face was red, but inside, he was happy.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Feeling her nod against his shoulder, he closed his eyes and smiled. Pulling back, he kissed her again. His hands hesitated before touching her bare chest. They were soft. He liked it. Shrugging out of his top, he kept kissing her as he lowered her down onto his fallen shirt. The ground was uncomfortable but they made due. It wasn't like this island had any beds and they were used to sleeping on the ground anyway.

His hands continued to softly grope at Ramen's breast, still amazed that they were so soft. She let out a small moan as his thumb brushed over her nipple. Luffy blinked, and did it again. She moaned again and he smiled. He liked that sound. He felt her hands go to his cheeks and pull him down, kissing him hungrily. His hand moved down her chest and to her hip, breaking the kiss and kissing down her jaw and to her neck, nipping lightly.

He had no experience, neither did she it seemed, but this all felt so…natural for him. Clothes found their way off, laying scattered around the pair of naked bodies. They continued to adventure each other with their hands, finding the spots that made their partner react. One of Luffy's spots that made him jump was his spine. She loved that he shivered when she lightly touched down it.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he paused and looked at the girl below him. She nodded her head, and he pushed himself in. He did not realize that it hurt for girls, and he broke through the thin layer of skin that blocked his path with ease. Ramen let out a cry, tears streaming down her face. Fuck! That hurt.

Luffy looked at her, shocked. "I'm sorry! I hurt you didn't I?"

Biting her lip, she nodded but then shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Mia told me it would hurt a bit the first time."

"Really? I didn't feel anything."

She chuckled, "For girls it does. It's okay. You didn't know."

Luffy stared down at her, asking her if they should stop. He didn't want to cause her pain. But she shook her head and rolled her hips into his. Pleasure blocked out pain and they both let out moans at the feeling. He nodded his head and started to move. Mia was certainly right. The pain didn't last too long before pleasure took over.

Her arms were wrapped around his head, hugging him to her as he thrusted into her and arching herself to meet him each time. Her body just reacted on its own. His tongue left his lips and licked the curve of her neck before biting down. Her walls clenched around him as he continued moving. She was getting close. His movement got faster and harder, his arms holding himself up and steady as he did.

Ramen threw her head back, letting out a throaty moan as she came. Luffy continued to thrust, grunting as he reached his limit. The two stilled for a moment, basking in the after feelings of their orgasm. He pulled out and sat up, pulling her with him.

o-o-o-o-o**SMUT**_OVER_o-o-o-o-o

*Spoilers Start Here (Ch 598 to Ch 674)*

They sat in silence for a moment before pulling away, grinning at each other. Standing up, he set her on her feet before gathering their clothes. Getting dressed, they walked back to their campsite, hand in hand. Tomorrow was a big day.

And it was. After grabbing his hat, dusting the snow that fell onto it, and meeting up with Boa, they left for Sabaody. Boa was, to say, extremely unpleased with how close Luffy stuck to Ramen. She glared at the smaller female. Just what happened on that island? Ramen only through a smug look back before continuing her talk with Luffy and Rayleigh.

Chaos erupted when they got to Sabaody. Not surprisingly of course. Wherever Luffy went, chaos was sure to follow. Marines and Pacifista alike tried to stop the Straw Hat crew from getting away once more. As the crew boarded the ship, Ramen stayed on land, a staff in her hand. She didn't just sit around while on the island. She trained with Jinbei while Rayleigh took Luffy for a few days at a time. Luffy looked back and frowned.

"Aren't you coming Ramen?"

Ramen smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I've been away from my business for a while now. I can't just drop my dream and set sail with you, as much as I would like too." Tears fell for her eyes as she grinned up at him. "Be safe okay Luffy? And when you hear about my ramen stands being nearby, you better come visit!"

Luffy frowned at the idea of leaving her behind but grinned, hopping off the boat and running towards her. He understood what it meant to have a dream and following through it no matter what. His nakama watched him run to the woman, pull her into his arms and kiss her one last time. Letting her go, he slipped something into her hand before hoping back onto his ship. Sanji was whining and yelling at Luffy, wondering if he was really training with a girl around.

"SET SAIL! YEAH! LET'S GO! TO FISHMAN ISLAND!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs when the coating on the ship made a massive bubble around them. And then they started to sink, into the depths of the water and out of site.

Ramen smiled before turning and hitting her way through the marines and towards Rayleigh. He promised to help escape and restart her business after all.

Months went by, and the Straw Hat crew was once again on the water's surface. And one again, causing trouble. They landed themselves on Punk Hazard. One side up in flames with a dragon, that Luffy, Usopp, Robin and Zoro made food out of. They also pulled a pair of legs off the dragon, which Luffy made fun with.

The other half of the island of Punk Hazard was cold and snowy. After causing more trouble, and the marines coming, they ran into Trafalgar Law…after he shambled some of the crew's hearts into one another's bodies. They wouldn't leave without getting their own bodies back. He put them back into their right bodies, minus Sanji and Nami, after Luffy agreed to a pirate alliance. The alliance? To take down one of the four emperors.

It didn't start off well, since Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, as well as commodore Smoker and marine captain Tashigi – both whom were in each other's bodies, were in chains and in a cage. Law frowned, obviously not enjoying this. If only Luffy wasn't so himself and followed the plan. Then again, he wasn't expecting Vergo to make an appearance either. He lost himself in thought. His crew was still somewhere, captured. He didn't want to think about what they could be going through. The emperor he wanted to take down wasn't exactly the nicest of people. Frowning, he thought back to the explosion that separated him from them. How Mia's voice from afar commanded Shiro to find Law, before a scream tore from her throat. Clenching his eyes, he hoped that she was okay. Shiro found him, and was currently hiding. He should have brought the dragon with him before he formed an alliance with the Straw Hats. He would have been of help outside.

Ceaser's voice rang among the island, talking about a weapon. Law only frowned more, closing his eyes and losing himself in his thoughts. He had to come up with another plan, and fast.


	6. End Disclaimer Page

End Disclaimer Page

If you made it to this page, I thank you very much for reading. I'm kinda glad so many people had read this already. Then again…sex seems to sell to you perverts ;) I love you guys anyway.

So…this story is marked as complete, though left with a major cliff hanger. I left it like this for many reasons. One, because I don't feel sharing all my theories on the future chapters within the manga. The manga is currently (7/13/12) at Punk Hazard. Trafalgar Law is there and I wish to see where the story goes before finishing this one. When I do write again for this, it will be under a new story. So if you wish to be involved with it, please do add me to your alerts/favorite authors.

I hope at least a few of my theories (that are roaming through my head at the moment) are correct about Law and his crew but we'll see in the manga as it's updated.

Thank you again for reading and please do leave a review if you made it to this page. I'd like to know your thoughts on my guilty pleasure.

For those curious about the ages by the end of the story: I did some research to come up with these ages….Law is older, but damn is he sexy~! Yes, according to Oda, this is his true age.

PRESKIP / TIMESKIP (Bounty)  
Law - 29 (200M) / 31 (440M)  
Mia - 21 (145M) / 23 *Missing*  
Luffy - 17 (300M) / 19 (400M)  
Ramen - 20 / 22  
Ace - 20 (550M) / *Deceased*

P.S. Did you know that it was extremely weird to write smut with Luffy in it? With him being so...himself?


End file.
